Only Exception
by AlineCardozo13
Summary: "and you are the Only Exception and you are Only Exception" MACYX? TAYLORSX? STELLAX? JONAS


The Only Exception

**A/N: Its beast if you listen to the song while reading it makes it more clear...**

**... Its JONAS because of course doesn't allow anything else... There is a reason it M... Its kinda like-M sucky sex scene really. This was 6 pages on Pages and 2,047 words.**

**Only Exception-Paramore**

**Pairing: Macy Misa/? Jonas Taylor Swift/? Jonas Stella/?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own JONAS/JONAS LA nor do I own The Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift nor Paramore... This is how I imagine my own wedding and honeymoon. **

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind, _

_He broke his heart _

_And I watched..._

_And that was the day _

_I promised to never sing of love_

_If it doesn't exist."_

**You came into my life like a hurricane with such a force. You put yourself where you thought you'd be comfortable and I never had a say on wether or not I wanted you to be there. But I've come to love you. You and your strange ways. I've tried not to, but we both know that you wouldn't let that happen.**

** I've always thought that love never last. I've always thought that until now but you changed that in me. You been my rock. Threw everything you've been there. Holding my hand, telling me it going to be ok. You watched me beat team after team. You danced with me at my Prom. You made sure I packed everything for collage. **

** So I stand here now looking at myself in the mirror. The white dress snugged close to my body. I was wearing a Vera Wang custom dress. It was strapless with a traditional skirt the skirts had crystals all over it. My hair was up there was not a single strand on my face thanks to Danielle. I looked at my best friends...**

"**This is it... Your getting married Macy." Dani said**

**I smiled**

"**I can't believe it Guys." I said starting to walk out of the hotel room**

"**What? That your getting married? Or that your getting married to a JONAS?" Taylor asked jokingly following me in her yellow bride's maid dress.**

**I giggled**

"**Both." I said smiling**

"**He loves you so much Macy... Don't try to run away from his love." Stella said**

**I smiled **

"**Even if I did, which I wouldn't... Do you think he'll let me?" I asked**

**All three of them shook their heads while giggling.**

**I smiled as I saw My dad. We walked on the beach toward my wedding.**

"**You ready for the start of your life my dear?" Mark asked**

"**Yes," I smiled**

"**Well, then, take my arm and lower your vail." My father said smiling**

**Taylor and Stella helped my lower my vail.**

"**Good luck." Dani whispered before she walked.**

**Taylor was walking next then Stella would.**

**Stella smiled and looked at me one last time before starting to walk up the aisle.**

**I toke a deep breathe as we began to walk. **

** I felt as if there was no air in my lungs as my eyes feel on him. He looked like the Prince that you read about in fairytales. I tear escaped from me eyes I never thought this day would come. That he would be mine and I would be his.**

**I smiled as I saw he has tears in his eyes as well. The closer I got to him the wider my smile became. Before either of us knew it I was by his side**

"**So so beautiful." He whispered to me.**

**I felt myself smile.**

"**We are gathered here to today to join..." The preacher began.**

* * *

** I felt myself smile as he brought me to the dance floor for "our song", Only Exception by Paramore. We slowly swayed together my head on his shoulder my eyes closed. My right hand was on his shoulder whist my left was resting on his chest while intertwined with his own. We were united, we were husband and wife. Nothing and nobody could tear us apart.**

* * *

**Taylor smiled watching her best friend**

"**He really loves her." Her husband said wrapping his arms around her from behind.**

"**And she really loves him." Taylor whispered.**

"**And I really love you." He smiled before kissing his wife**

"**I love you to Nicky."**

* * *

**Stella Malone smiled as she watched her two best friends dancing both were so in love with the other, and thats how she liked it. She looked at Ben and smiled she loved him so much and he was the father of her unborn child... But she'd wait till they'd come back from their honeymoon before telling anyone else.**

* * *

**Macy Lucas squealed as her husband closed the door by kicking it. They were in their honeymoon suite tonight and tomorrow they'd get on a plane to Bora Bora. She'd always pictured having her wedding on a beach then going some place tropical for the honeymoon and that was coming true thanks to her husband. She was currently in his arms bridal style. He chuckled before making his way to the bed. He carefully laid her on the bed. He was hovering her, careful not to crush her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She slowly moaned. She was ready for him to take control. She was ready to give her all to him. **

"**Are you sure? I mean we can wait, just because its our wedding night it doesn't mean we should." He asked pulling away looking into his wife's hazel eyes**

"**I've never been so sure of anything. Unless you don't want to?" I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Before reaching behind me. I slowly pulled my Vera Wang custom dress down.**

"**Trust me Mace I do." He said while his eyes widen while he licked his lips as he starred at my breast that were in my strapless push up bra.**

**I giggled before pulling my dress off all the way. **

**I felt myself want to laugh as he starred at my thong... Jesus this was going to be a very long night...**

"**God your so beautiful." He said running his left hand up my stomach**

**I bit my lip.**

"**You think so?" I asked **

"**I know so, I'm the luckiest guy on the planet right now." He said**

** I blushed before kissing him. I moaned as he deepened the kiss. I arched allowing him to undo my bra. I felt his right hand grab my right breast and pinch my nipple. I moaned and pulled away...**

"**What?" He asked panting...**

"**You have to much clothes." I whined**

**He chuckled...before getting off the bed**

**I whimpered he was so god damn warm and then he gets off of me? Man!**

**I watched as he toke his clothes off till he stood in only his boxers...**

"**Get back here...please?" I looked at him sitting on the bed.**

** He smirked before getting back on the bed and sat. I sat on his lap and kissed him. Our bodies were so close their was no room for air between us. I moaned as his hands went to my underwear...He laid back allowing me to be on top. I felt his hand grab my ass. I moaned as he pushed my lower half to his erection. I could feel the hardness and that only turned me on. We continued to to thrust against each other.**

"**That's it! I can't take it anymore." He growled and flipped us so he was on top.**

"**I need you now!" He said ripping my underwear off. LITERALLY!**

"**I really liked those." I whined**

"**I'll show you something else you'll like better." He growled before taking off his boxers **

** I bit my lip. Honestly although I love him more than anything I was terrified! I mean seriously he wasn't exactly normal size in my book and I really didn't want it to hurt. He positioned himself over me, I spread my legs wider. He looked me in my eyes and stopped.**

"**I heard it hurts a lot at first." I said nervously.**

"**I did to... I'll take it slow... I'll pull out if it hurts to much... just tell me ok I don't wanna hurt you." He said before kissing me softly.**

** He slowly entered me I felt the pain straight away. GOD! It felt WAY! worse than breaking my leg. He stopped allowing me to adjust. I didn't let it show thought... The look on his face showed so much pleasure I knew he was holding back for my sake. After about 3 minutes I felt the pain easy up. **

"**Go." I whispered lightly smiling.**

** He looked at me not sure wether or not to go on... He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in harder and deeper than before. I felt pain with a small glint hope of pleasure. He pulled out again and thrusted back in much harder than before, looking me in my eyes, I slipped out a moan. I slowly closed my eyes as pleasure over came me. He started to lighten up. He was thrusting so hard and so fast into me... And I thought I was loud on the field.**

"**Deeper baby please." I moaned my nails digging into his back. **

"**Macy..Oh God Macy!" He panted **

** He rested his head on the crook of my neck. He gave me butterfly kisses every now and then.**

**I flipped us... I looked at him seductively before I circled my hips**

"**Sssshhhit." He moaned grabbing hold of my waist I rode his erection as hard as I could. He met everyone of my thrust with his own.**

** I closed my eyes enjoying every moment not wanting it to end... But I felt myself coming closer and closer to releasing... **

"**I'm so close baby help me." I moaned**

** He flipped us again taking control... He was thrusting so hard into me hitting my spot each time.**

"**I'm so close Macy... Baby come on cum for me." He groaned his finger reaching over to rub me.**

** I felt a sudden wave come over me... I screaming so loud pleasure was running threw me. I seriously never felt anything like that before. I let wave after wave hit me. I slowly Opened my eyes tiredly looking I saw he was collapsed on top of me, his head rested on the crook of my neck. Woah when did he get there? I smiled as it dawned on me he must of cum as well. I ran my fingers threw his hair. He picked up his head to look at me he smiled brightly...**

"**God Macy... That was amazing." He said before pecking my lips**

"**It was." I breathed out**

"**Am I heavy?" He asked**

"**Just a bit." I said**

**He chuckle before rolling off of me. I giggled.**

**We both went under the covers of the king size bed.**

"**Get over here and cuddle with me baby." He said opening his arms for her to come into. **

**I laughed before crawling on top of him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck our legs and arms intwined. **

_"You are the only Exception." _**He sang in my ear**

"**I love you Joe." I said with my eyes closed smiling. **

"**I love you to Macy." Joe said**

**Joseph Lucas gave his wife a kiss before falling asleep**

**

* * *

**

_**I bet you were expecting Nacy or Kacy & Jaylor but of course I surprised you with Jacy/Jocy and Naylor. Seriously why would I write Kacy when I love Kanielle? Seriously Nacy or Jacy is my thing. Sorry but Naylor has become my latest obsession which btw Naylor one shot coming soon. I used Ben cause I didn't want Stella to be lonely ... and Kanielle just didn't fit anywhere if I wanted you to be surprised in the end but don't worry Kanielle oneshot will come. Thanks for reading... Now if you would review you would make me happy... Thanks.**_


End file.
